Only Us
by shlryn4
Summary: Wrestling. Satu kata. Ribuan makna. Satu hal yang John Cena tak bisa ungkapkan, dan itu cukup membuat Randy Orton frustrasi karenanya. Bagaimana bisa?; Centon.


hi there people

this is another short story from me. still using Bahasa Indonesia so enjoy :)

* * *

Kita.

Adalah sebuah kata yang seringkali terucap dari bibirmu. Adalah sebuah kata yang ikut serta mengabsen ditengah ribuan sumpah serapah. Adalah kata berlabel _magic_ yang membius satu jiwa. Adalah kata yang mampu mengakhiri segala pertikaian. Adalah kata sepele yang ternyata memiliki makna luar biasa.

Kita.

Adalah kata pertama yang terucap kala kalian bertemu. Adalah kata yang mengawali semua harimu. Adalah kata yang terngiang dalam benakmu. Adalah kata yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil karena malu.

"_Deskripsi atau makna tentang kita?"_

Kau hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti ini –terjebak dalam kesunyian arena tiga jam sebelum _main event _dimulai. Bersama dia, yang kau anggap sebagai sahabat terbaikmu sejak –sepuluh tahun? Tidak, pasti lebih dari itu. Kau enggan mengulang memori, biarlah mereka tergerus waktu.

Bukan maksudmu untuk memulai, kenyataannya pembicaraan memang mengharuskan kalian untuk membahas tentang apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Kau tersenyum begitu melihatnya dilanda kebingungan. Seingatmu, kau sama sekali tidak mencampurkan unsur soal matematika dalam pertanyaanmu. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit terlewati begitu saja. Sampai saat ini, hanya hela nafasnya yang terdengar di telingamu.

"_Other question, please?"_

Kau menggeleng cepat. Tak menghiraukan ribuan pertanyaan yang bergerumul dalam benakmu. Sedang dia hanya mencibir begitu melihat jawabanmu. Kau hanya ingin tahu, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tak ada maksud untuk mencari perbandingan, apalagi dengan maksud terselubung lainnya. Setelah sekian tahun bersama, kau penasaran akan satu hal.

(_Sesulit itukah baginya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku?_)

Apa artinya dirimu, baginya.

"_It's a simple question."_

Kartu As telah terucap dari bibirmu, membuatnya tak bisa mengelak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Masih berpikir, lama sekali. Seperti satu jam walau kenyataannya tak lebih dari lima menit. Kau memilih untuk bangkit dan berkeliling sejenak, meninggalkannya yang kelabakan mencari frase dan kata. Meraih _turnbuckle_ berwarna putih, kau merenggangkan tanganmu seraya mengingat _script_ yang telah kau baca. Sesekali kau melirik ke belakang, pada dirinya yang terduduk di atas _Spanish Table_.

"_It isn't."_

(_Kenapa?_)

Kau memutar tubuhmu, menatapnya yang kini berdiri seolah bersiap untuk melangkah, "Aku harus kembali ke _locker room_."

(_Kenapa dia menghindar?_)

Alismu naik sebelah, "Kukira _main event_ akan dimulai dua jam lagi." Dia mendengus –mengerti bahwa kau takkan melepaskannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjawab pertanyaanmu. Nyatanya ia tak mampu. Kau tak bisa memaksanya, bukan?

"_Let me go, okay?"_

(_No fucking way._)

Mungkin terdengar egois, persetan dengan pikiranmu. Kau menatapnya lekat-lekat, bisakah ia merasakan itu? Sebuah makna sederhana dibalik kata yang sederhana pula. Kita. Atas nama kita. Semua tentang kita. Tak mampukah ia merasakan itu diantara kalian?

Apa artinya semua ini?

"_You're trying to avoid me."_

Marah. Kau melihat kilatan kemarahan dari matanya. Ditengah lautan biru itu –semua keceriaan itu lenyap seketika. Hanya karena satu kata. Dan itu membuatmu sedikit terluka. Haruskah ia marah karena kau memaksanya? Hey –bahkan _Rumble _belum akan dimulai. Tak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"_Stop this shit, Ran."_

Di saat seperti ini, ia masih memanggilmu dengan nama itu, penuh kehangatan bersamanya. Memori melayang bersama kehangatan itu, memaksamu untuk mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama kalian di OVW. Kau menggeleng pelan, melenyapkan kenangan itu sekaligus membuat sosok dihadapanmu ini selangkah mendekatimu.

"_Berhenti mempermainkanku."_

(_Siapa juga yang mau mempermainkanmu._)

Alismu naik dua-duanya.

"_Why, Johnny?"_

(_Why do you do this to me?_)

Kilatan itu lenyap perlahan seiring dengan tatapannya yang menurun –seolah lebih memilih untuk menghadap pada lantai dibanding melihat wajahmu. Menghela nafas, ia tahu kodratnya untuk tak pernah bisa melangkah jauh darimu. Pernah. Pernah ia coba berusaha, atas dasar amarah yang memuncak –namun apa daya, _he's finally ended up lying in your arms_.

_He is your best buddy._

_He's yours._

"… _Everything."_

"_What?"_ Adalah kata yang kemudian meluncur begitu saja dari mulutmu.

"_Forget it."_

Kau begitu ingin menahannya, sekali lagi, hanya sekedar menuntutnya dengan halus untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan. Tapi apa daya, ia tak peduli dan bersikeras untuk terus menghindar. Hanya satu yang membingungkan bagimu: _"Sesulit itukah bagimu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku?"_

Dan tanpa kau tahan, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum bergumam pelan:

"_It means everything for me. You and me, together. Only us."_

(_Lalu kenapa –_)

Ia pun berbalik menghadapmu.

"_Because I can't found the word that describe us, Randy. We're more than just a best friends. Can you at least understand? This shit already got me a headache, ya know. "_

Satu kalimat itu cukup membuatmu untuk tersenyum kecil, menghampirinya, dan merengkuhnya. Sama. Isi hatimu pun berkata demikian. Karena sesungguhnya takkan ada yang mampu mendeskripsikan makna asli dari kata sederhana itu. Hanya tingkah laku yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Dan tentu saja, saatnya hati yang berbicara.


End file.
